<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【殤浪】異國告白 by Yurikatu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26267704">【殤浪】異國告白</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurikatu/pseuds/Yurikatu'>Yurikatu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Universe, M/M, Porn With Plot, Pre-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:09:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26267704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurikatu/pseuds/Yurikatu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>※西幽線，雙向暗戀，R級<br/>※安價好讀版<br/>※掠風竊塵和鳴鳳決殺亂入注意</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>凜雪鴉/殺無生, 殤不患/浪巫謠, 殤浪</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【殤浪】異國告白</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>殤不患陷入沉思。<br/><br/>他坐在桌前，看著攤滿整桌的書籍卷軸有些拿不定主意。難得魔劍的事告個段落，一時間也沒有怪異兵器的風聲流出，他想趁這個機會帶阿浪外頭走走。<br/><br/>──然後，跟阿浪說他心悅他。<br/><br/>按理說，以他的性格，大概會去城西燒餅店買九塊燒餅送給樂師，然後跟樂師說「我想跟你吃一輩子的燒餅」這樣浪漫的話，但是，當他把這份構想跟天命一提，黑髮女樂師在他面前深深的嘆氣，告訴他可以多多做功課。<br/><br/>所以，他挖了老爺子書房裡的資料，看了一整天也沒有頭緒，因為他不是很懂，明明只是個說出心悅之意的動作，為什麼要吃大餐喝紅酒拿玫瑰屋頂告白的……拿燒餅不好嗎？<br/><br/>所以該怎麼安排好呢……<br/><br/>殤不患看著琳琅滿目的資料頭昏腦脹，他揉了揉眉心，決定先休息一下時，眼角餘光瞥見一段文字，他拿起書籍仔細閱讀起來。<br/><br/>『……以葡萄釀成的紅酒不僅養顏美容，且據醫療效果，為目前達官貴人常用之保養聖品，也因其珍貴性，自古以來，有男子親手種植葡萄藤，採摘葡萄釀酒贈與心愛之人的美好佳話……』<br/><br/>文字淺白易懂，且書籍內繪有彩色插畫輔助閱讀，能看見一名男子荷著鋤頭望著葡萄，紫紅色的葡萄鮮豔欲滴，殤不患看著看著，彷彿看見自己親手種出葡萄，釀成紅酒贈與樂師的畫面，這時候若是說「希望巫謠喝我親手釀的酒，喝一輩子」，肯定很浪漫！<br/><br/>嗯，事不宜遲，現在就去種葡萄釀紅酒吧！打定主意，殤不患放下書籍起身，決定親自種葡萄釀杯好酒，既然要做，就要做到最好！<br/><br/>首先……就先找最好的葡萄苗吧！殤不患邊收拾桌面邊規劃接下來的行程。說到最好的葡萄苗，肯定是西幽御花園裡，他還記得上次踩點時經過，看見那邊即將成熟的葡萄散發甘甜的香氣，用這樣的葡萄釀酒肯定好喝！<br/><br/>收拾妥當，殤不患打開房門，與焰色樂師面面相覷，樂師抬起的手懸在半空中，一時之間不知該不該放下。他看著樂師有些躊躇的模樣，開口便問：「阿浪？怎麼了？」<br/>「阿浪想找你喝酒啦！剩下的問阿浪～」<br/><br/>開口回答的是樂師的琵琶好朋友，聽完聆牙的回答，殤不患看著樂師放下手對他點頭的模樣，聲音不自覺的溫和起來。<br/><br/>「找我喝酒？」<br/>「是，想跟你去喝酒。」<br/>「現在？」<br/>「對。」<br/><br/>殤不患很納悶，對於喝酒一向不上心的浪巫謠向他提出喝酒的邀請，雖然與阿浪兩人一起喝酒的誘惑力很大，但他等等就要衝入宮裡盜取葡萄苗子，讓阿浪跟來也不甚妥當……男人盤算著的間隙，浪巫謠緊張的望著男人，等待著。<br/><br/>他的直覺告訴他殤有些打算，但是福是禍亦說不清，看到殤的模樣更加確定了殤打算做些什麼，既然如此，自己說什麼也要與殤同行。浪巫謠看到男人對他點頭說好，他稍稍鬆口氣，跟在男人身邊一道出門。<br/><br/>「我們走吧！」<br/><br/>既然難得阿浪邀約自己，怎麼樣都要配合著，況且……走在路上，他看著身旁樂師端麗的側臉，耳上玉墜隨著行走的節奏搖曳著，焰色的髮辮柔軟的在身後晃蕩，看起來是這麼賞心悅目。感受到他的視線，浪巫謠轉過頭來，疑惑的眼神投到他的臉上。<br/><br/>「我覺得──」<br/>『轟隆！』<br/><br/>雷聲猝不及防的響起，直接打斷男人的下半句，下一刻，豆大的雨水便嘩啦嘩啦的掉下來，直接把路上的行人淋得全身濕透──包含殤不患與浪巫謠。<br/><br/>在滂沱大雨中，樂師聽見了什麼，一把拉住殤不患的臂膀往旁一躲，下一刻，殤不患方才站過的位置被溶解出一個大洞，強烈的腥臭味讓男人握緊拙劍進入備戰狀態，這種攻擊方式……<br/><br/>「殤不患！快把卷軸交出來！」<br/><br/>在兩人眼前，噬心毒姬指著兩人，義甲上碧綠的螢光正散發不祥的氣息。<br/><br/>「我才不要！」<br/><br/>會有聽到壞人說交出卷軸就乖乖交出來的人嗎？殤不患內心腹誹著，閃過另一波毒液攻擊後，直接從懷裡掏出燒餅往蠍瓔珞臉上丟，雖然注入氣勁的燒餅可比削金斷玉的神兵利器，但雨水軟化堅硬的餅，直接糊了對方一臉。<br/><br/>「啊啊啊啊啊！殤不患這是什麼！！！」<br/><br/>趁著蠍瓔珞毫無形象的慘叫時，樂師毫不遲疑的抱住琵琶一彈一撥，精準的使出音波攻去，疊加的音波砸上噬心毒姬，直接把人震飛。<br/><br/>「走。」<br/><br/>瞧準時機，殤不患一把抓住浪巫謠的手腕趕緊離開，趁現在傾盆大雨的狀態趕緊逃離，但雨越下越大，他們在雨幕中奔跑了許久，看見某處後直接進入。<br/><br/>是燒餅店！殤不患看見燒餅店就在不遠處，自店內散發出燒餅的麵香亦勾引他肚子裡的饞蟲，他回頭看向跟著他一起奔跑的浪巫謠，後者明白男人的意思點點頭。<br/><br/>達成共識，兩人急急往燒餅店跑去，但沒想到在即將到達燒餅店門口時，突如其來的黑洞自地面冒出，轉著漩渦的黑暗在門口擴大，直接往他們腳下擴散。<br/><br/>「阿浪！」<br/>「殤！」<br/><br/>來不及避開，殤不患一把把樂師拉入懷裡抱緊，樂師配合著抱緊男人，兩人墜入黑洞裡，陷入無盡的黑暗之中。吞噬了兩個人的黑洞緩緩地縮小再縮小，最後自地面上消失，彷彿什麼都沒發生過。<br/><br/>不知過了多久，等到光線再度灑在身上時，殤不患定眼一看，呈現在眼前的景色讓他瞠目結舌。一草一木都有種陌生的熟悉感，旁邊人們的交談聲是他沒聽過的口音，他趕緊低頭看看懷裡的樂師──後者緊閉雙眼，白皙的雙頰此時白得毫無血色。<br/><br/>「阿浪，醒醒。」<br/><br/>他喊著懷裡樂師，樂師的呼吸平穩，但卻沒有清醒的跡象，連樂師的樂器好夥伴也呈現停止運作的狀態，殤不患心裡擔心著，因為旁人的交談聲讓他有點不敢置信。<br/><br/>──黑洞的盡頭是傳聞中的東離。<br/><br/>對於完全沒經過鬼歿之地的情況下來到東離，殤不患比起懷疑，有某種更迫切的需求在驅使著他，腹部有種熟悉的翻滾，要解決這種翻滾的難過，必須尋找一處可以解決人生大事的地方……<br/><br/>簡單扼要的說，他想棒賽，茅房在哪？<br/><br/>當務之急是先找個地方解放一番，但阿浪還沒醒來，放阿浪在旁邊他也不安心，殤不患正想著該怎麼辦時，一把聲音悠悠哉哉的響起。<br/><br/>「噢齁～無生，這個旅人身上配劍呢！」<br/><br/>充滿磁性的聲音如此說著，殤不患抬頭，便看見白髮的男子與一旁紫髮雙劍的男人這麼說，他確定他是第一次見到他們，所以他比起困惑，本能感受到的危險讓他一手抱緊樂師，另一手按上拙劍劍柄戒備著。<br/><br/>「是劍客嗎？」<br/><br/>紫髮男人緩緩抽出背上雙劍，被白髮男子喚作無生的男人露出渴戰的眼神，雙劍指向殤不患，意思不言而喻。<br/><br/>「劍客，拔劍。」<br/><br/>殤不患覺得痛的不只是肚子，頭也很痛。莫名其妙的被丟到東離、莫名其妙的被東離人要求決鬥，他看起來像是燒餅做的嗎？！他只是想出門偷葡萄苗種樹釀酒好告白，怎麼有那麼多問題啊！<br/><br/>「我不要！」<br/><br/>一把背起昏迷著的阿浪，殤不患直接拒絕後運起輕功狂奔。看到殤不患拒絕與自己比劍，殺無生躍躍欲試的想追上去，但他沒忘記自己身為保鏢的工作，側頭望向他的雇主，雇主笑瞇瞇的點頭。<br/><br/>「我們跟上去。」<br/><br/>身為雇主的凜雪鴉自然從善如流，畢竟能看到這麼有趣的事，掠風竊塵是不會任由愉悅的機會自指尖溜走，運起功法，兩人往前追逐殤不患。發現兩個奇怪的東離人追了上來，殤不患背好樂師，左躲右閃迴避戰鬥，幾招下來他知道了兩人實力深厚，尤其是那個拿煙槍的白髮男，裝得看起來很柔弱，實力其實深不可測，尤其是完全看不懂意圖最棘手。<br/><br/>浪巫謠是在一次震動中晃醒的。一醒過來，便看見奇怪的紫髮男拿雙劍正要往殤不患身上砍，一旁白髮男笑瞇瞇的吹著煙霧，毫不猶豫翻轉聆牙，直接對兩人發射音波。<br/><br/>錚錚錚！<br/><br/>「不准欺負不患！」<br/>「阿浪你醒了！」<br/><br/>殤不患邊躲邊問著，他們已經跑了有段時間，先不提回西幽的方法，連茅房都還來不及找，就在這當頭，地面突然浮現出黑洞，快速旋轉的黑暗逐漸擴大，一口氣吞噬掉他們的立足之地，殤不患抱緊浪巫謠，在黑暗即將覆蓋的間隙隱約看見紫色與白色跟著墜落……<br/><br/><br/>再度清醒過來時，殤不患環視四周，熟悉的街道與風景正告訴他這裡是西幽，他轉頭尋找浪巫謠的蹤跡，後者蹲跪在他面前全神戒備。<br/><br/>「阿浪？」<br/>「是惡人。」<br/><br/>樂師臉上明顯的厭惡表情讓他疑惑，他好奇的看過去，瞬間露出與樂師一模一樣的厭惡表情，因為……<br/><br/>「掠！撐著！」<br/>「無生……我、不行了……」<br/>「你要撐下去！」<br/>「別走……」<br/><br/>在殤不患和浪巫謠的眼前，殺無生抱著凜雪鴉面露焦急，凜雪鴉聲音微弱，但不知道為什麼他們覺得這個人在亂騙，而且還有人真的被騙！就看著凜雪鴉伸手摸著殺無生的臉頰，說著什麼我一直等你啊、無生還是不跟我說嗎、若有來生也要與你一起之類的話，他聽得覺得很怪，怎麼感覺下一句是……<br/><br/>「掠，即使你我皆為男子，我依然心悅你。」<br/><br/>哦對對對就是接這個比較順……呃這兩個人搞什麼東西啊！殤不患看見兩名男子旁若無人的直接擁吻，被眼前畫面嚇得跳了起來，手忙腳亂的把樂師的眼睛摀住，「阿浪不要亂看！」<br/>「為什麼？」<br/>「總之這個畫面不好看，乖！」<br/><br/>他總不可能說他也想跟阿浪親得都是嘖嘖聲吧？看着被自己摀住眼睛的樂師聽話的給他摀著眼，殤不患覺得肚子更痛了。<br/><br/>視線被殤不患的手蓋住，一片黑暗的狀態下放大了其他感受，浪巫謠感覺到男人覆蓋在臉上的手溫暖又小心翼翼，也聽見除了男人之外，不遠處的惡人們正在說一些他似懂非懂的話，他怕惡人會趁不患不注意害了不患，靈敏的聽力在此時發揮作用。<br/><br/>「想看無生穿白無垢……」<br/>「白色才與你相襯，掠。」<br/>「無生這般好看，著鳳冠霞披的樣子一定很美！」<br/>「掠才是，穿什麼都好看。」<br/>「我還想跟無生一起做很多快樂的事……」<br/>「是什麼？」<br/>「新婚之夜也是洞房花燭夜喔，是吧？旁邊的兩人？」<br/><br/>被惡人點名，浪巫謠握住殤不患的手拿下，碧色的雙眼瞪視著對方，冷冷道，「我不知道！別來煩我們！」<br/><br/>語畢，浪巫謠握住殤不患的手，一改凌厲的語氣，詢問的聲音帶上細不可查的溫度，「我們走吧？你想去哪？」<br/><br/>被阿浪握住手，還被阿浪如此體貼的問著自己的感受，理論上他這時候應該要趁勝追擊，直接跟阿浪說一起闖入宮裡偷葡萄的……殤不患感受到腹部滾動再起，扼腕大好機會流失，靦腆的回答：<br/><br/>「我想找個……離這裡最近的茅房。」<br/><br/>他想棒賽，真的！<br/><br/>殤不患做好會被樂師一臉天真的問「為什麼要去茅房」的心裡準備，但樂師聽完後沉吟一會兒露出頓悟的表情，握著他的手輕輕扯了下。「帶你去。」<br/><br/>阿浪怎麼這麼好！無視旁邊白髮男子被紫髮男子拉走，說著買什麼結婚用品云云，殤不患就這樣被樂師拉著手，一路暢行無阻直接衝入皇宮……等等、皇宮？！<br/><br/>「阿浪的意思是，這裡的茅房每一炷香就清潔一次，全天候開放使用，而且年年評比獲得特優殊榮，是最乾淨的茅房喔！」<br/><br/>也是，棒賽這種事有時候也會受環境影響，阿浪真是太貼心了！看見前方的茅房，殤不患趕緊衝進去解決人生大事，在一陣悠揚的音樂中，鼎鼎大名的啖劍太歲大搖大擺的走出來，順暢的感覺非常美妙，正要走向浪巫謠與對方會合時，眼角餘光看見了紫色的、圓圓的、一串串的物事。<br/><br/>嗯？這是……腳步一轉，殤不患走了過去，爬滿藤架的綠色藤蔓間，一串串葡萄正垂掛下來，散發出甜蜜的香氣，他看著眼前的葡萄，彷彿看見滿滿的紅酒放在他的眼前。<br/><br/>「不患？這裡有問題？」<br/><br/>久等不到，浪巫謠乾脆自行上前會合，但遠遠看著男人的行動大惑不解。想不懂的事就問出口，他看著男人正在做的事，疑惑的目光久久不退。<br/><br/>只見男人摘下一串葡萄，小心翼翼的放入以披風圍成的兜裡，皮薄多汁的葡萄被男人穩穩的放進去，不多時，葡萄便堆滿男人的兜裡。男人專注摘葡萄的模樣有種成熟的魅力，浪巫謠看著男人一時半刻還沒停下動作，自發性的接下把風的工作守著。<br/><br/>不患想要葡萄就讓不患摘，他會保護不患的！靈敏的聽覺被樂師提高靈敏度，浪巫謠仔細聆聽附近的風吹草動，這裡是皇宮，先不說那個暴虐的掌政皇女，大量的西幽皇軍也不好應對，他聽見風吹過的聲音、藤蔓被拉扯的聲音、還有不患走過來的聲音……不患摘好了？<br/><br/>翠玉色的雙眸望向男人的方向，浪巫謠看著殤不患揣著頗有份量的葡萄向他走來，男人的步伐穩健有力，他看到男人走到他面前，直接拉起他撥弦的手放在葡萄上。<br/><br/>「不患？」<br/><br/>樂師看著男人望著自己的眼神專注且炙熱，就像是自己也即將被男人採摘一般勢在必得，那樣的目光他很不習慣，白玉般的雙頰紅了幾分，但他卻不討厭。<br/><br/>「巫謠，跟我吃一輩子的葡萄吧？」<br/><br/>殤不患沉聲道。他眼前的樂師雙頰越發紅艷，那雙翠玉眼有著羞澀與不解，看到那樣純粹的眼神，他想，作再多準備也不如一句表明心跡。<br/><br/>那對奇怪的旅人彷彿在對他當頭棒喝。他跟巫謠選擇了荊棘之道，如果心意一輩子不說，那他們就永遠都是普通的夥伴，但說了給樂師的心裡帶來重壓，不等於折了他的翅？可是那對奇怪的旅人彷彿在告訴他，與其瞻前顧後，不如把握當下，那他為什麼要蹉跎他與巫謠的時間呢？<br/><br/>樂師的表情依然似懂非懂，也是，因為他正要說最重要的一句話。<br/><br/>「巫謠，我喜歡你，願意跟我吃一輩子的葡萄嗎？」<br/><br/>──跟不患，吃一輩子的葡萄，當然是願意。<br/><br/>浪巫謠露出了難得一見的笑容，手裡的葡萄很沉，但他樂意抱著葡萄跟男人分享一輩子，不只是葡萄，吃一輩子的燒餅、一輩子的餛飩、一輩子的紅燒吳郭魚都是好的，重要的是跟不患一起。<br/><br/>既然在一起，那也該有點儀式才好。浪巫謠想到方才那對惡人說著要買結婚用品，他認為他跟不患也是要買一些來成親的。他握住殤不患的手，在男人摸不著頭腦的眼神中微微一笑。<br/><br/>「巫謠，我們去哪？」<br/><br/>樂師沒回答，但握緊的手與向外跑的動作能感覺到樂師的喜悅，殤不患跟著樂師一路從宮裡跑到宮外、從高門大戶奔到市街集市，然後在一家有著粉紅色招牌的店家門口停下。看到招牌上的結婚字樣，男人很快明白樂師的打算。<br/><br/>原來巫謠是想買結婚用品啊！正好他也想買。殤不患跟在樂師身後進入店裡，店內明亮寬敞，但怎麼……嗯？<br/><br/>看看架上的物品，不管哪個都有點特殊，而且不知為何有些眼熟……他是不是在哪裡看過？殤不患看著眼前的玉質物品苦思著，他記得他也有看過類似的東西，好像是在青樓裡……青樓？！<br/><br/>「啊！走錯店了！」<br/><br/>這裡是專門賣奇淫巧具的店家啊！眼前的玉勢彷彿在嘲笑男人記憶衰退般閃閃發光，殤不患想去找浪巫謠先行離開，身材與臉龐都圓滾滾的中年男子便走上前來殷勤的招呼。<br/><br/>「客倌瞧瞧！小的店裡應有盡有，包君滿意！」<br/>「呃我不──」<br/>「這緬鈴可好用得緊，是咱們的緊銷貨，客倌不來一個？」<br/>「給我5個，我等等要買嫁衣──」<br/>「客倌不看看這玉勢形狀優良……」<br/><br/>老闆可謂舌燦蓮花，等到殤不患走出店家時，手裡已經多了好幾樣大人的玩具了，他站在店面口目光搜尋一會兒，捕捉到樂師身影的同時，樂師也走到自己身旁，雙頰通紅。<br/><br/>肯定是看到一些奇怪玩具覺得害羞吧？殤不患本來是這樣猜測的，所以他握住樂師的手，準備一起去真正的婚禮用品店購買。但樂師拉住他的手，一動也不動。<br/><br/>「怎麼了？我們要去買嫁衣了？」<br/>「……買好了。」<br/>「啊？什麼？我聽不見！」<br/>「不患，我……」<br/><br/>他看樂師似乎天人交戰著，最後擺出誓死如歸的壯烈神情，湊向自己耳邊悄悄的說。<br/><br/>「……嫁衣，已經穿上了。布料好少。」<br/><br/>巫謠……穿嫁衣……布料好少……穿嫁衣……穿在裡面……裡面……<br/><br/>殤不患腦內只剩下一堆香豔的想像，只要想到樂師大紅的衣料下是如何美妙，他激動到寶劍都快出鞘了。<br/><br/>「啊！」<br/><br/>浪巫謠知道，自己方才的話可能會讓素來沉穩的男人有些意外之舉，但他低估自己這番話對男人的殺傷力。從男人抓著他進入後巷圈在牆邊到被男人雙手一分脫去衣裳時僅在幾個呼吸之間，他看著男人不加掩飾的炙熱眼神，雙頰驀地一紅，任由男人把這身嫁衣看得分明。<br/><br/>看見樂師衣下風景，殤不患不自覺的屏住呼吸，以目光細細描繪浪巫謠的一切。紅底描金的肚兜穠纖合度的裹出樂師白皙卻線條優美的身子，長年累月的鍛鍊讓樂師肌肉結實卻不過分，繫在上臂的金屬臂環恰到好處的點綴，在肚兜的下緣，樂師的髖骨上甚至有綁成蝴蝶結的細絲帶微微晃動，在肚兜的陰影裡若隱若現。<br/><br/>「巫謠……」<br/><br/>情不自禁的撫上樂師的腰身，殤不患捧住樂師的臉低下頭準備一親方澤，在兩人腳下突然冒出黑洞，殤不患趕緊把人抱緊，一陣天旋地轉，「砰」的一聲掉在一個很軟的地方。殤不患撐起身體，甩甩頭後定眼一看，他們很湊巧的摔到某間客棧廂房的床上，異國風情的裝飾擺設與遠處傳來有些特別的口音都在提示他們到東離了。<br/><br/>「我們……好像又到東離了。」<br/><br/>殤不患低頭對被自己壓在身下的樂師說著，只見後者雖然沒說什麼，無奈的眼神已經說明一切。老實說，如果不是因為這突如其來的意外，他早就可以品嚐樂師的唇了。他有些扼腕的想著，眼神掃向樂師時，某種他熟悉的躁動自下腹部燃燒起來。<br/><br/>在他的身下，浪巫謠身上的肚兜有些鬆開，本來服貼的布料在腹部堆出曖昧的皺摺，胸前門戶大開，色澤粉嫩的乳珠在他緊迫盯人的注視下緩緩充血挺立，尤其是樂師察覺到他的目光後害羞的撇過頭、但雙手卻往兩旁攤開微微挺胸。<br/><br/>殤不患覺得更熱了，不尋常的熱度讓本就為浪巫謠而動的慾望燃燒得更劇烈，但照理說，他不會這麼沒有自制力……是那時候店老闆請他吃的糖果子？他模糊的想著，身體已經擅自行動起來。<br/><br/>巫謠，好軟啊……他吻上樂師的唇，一點一點的將他的熱傳給他的樂師。<br/><br/>巫謠、好軟啊……<br/><br/>不滿足於唇瓣廝磨，殤不患吮了下樂師的唇肉，伸出舌尖描繪著樂師美妙的唇型，粉嫩的唇被唾液一點點的滋潤，他耐心的舔吻著，當樂師的雙唇微啟，怯怯地伸出同樣粉嫩的舌碰觸他時，他忍不住撬開樂師的嘴長驅直入，好好按著心意品味一番。<br/><br/>樂師的嗚咽聲是最好的燃料，殤不患感受到自己的慾望燒得更旺，想馬上把樂師拆吞入腹的念頭久久不退。他一邊吻著，持劍的大掌摸索上樂師白皙的胸膛，溫涼而有彈性的胸肉隨著他的動作推擠出曖昧的形狀，輕輕揉弄，他的樂師就發出一聲難耐的喘息。<br/><br/>「啊……」<br/><br/>對，就是這般好聽，只有他才能彈奏的美聲，也只有他才能聆聽。殤不患想著，兩指捻上樂師的乳珠撥弄著，樂師便敏感得彈了彈，他一手扣緊白玉窄腰，唇舌向下探索，直接在樂師雪白的頸側吮出幾個豔紅印記，作為到此一遊的證明。<br/><br/>白玉色的臂膀攀上他的肩背，那雙塗上豔麗指彩的手無意識的揪緊衣料又放開，似乎顧忌著什麼不敢太過放肆，但這麼不上不下的觸感讓他有些煩躁，大掌隔著肚兜握住樂師胸脯煽情搓揉，他一腳頂開樂師的雙腿，有力的膝蓋不急不徐的蹭著樂師雙腿間的那處，樂師便吐出一連串細碎的呻吟，白皙雙腿勾上男人的腰，攀著後肩的雙手揪緊衣料，在男人身上扯出旖旎的風景。<br/><br/>「巫謠……」<br/>「……嗯？」<br/><br/>他看著身下的美麗青年半睜著眼，望向他的翠色眼眸已經濕潤得誘人，雙頰透出桃花般的紅，被他吻得微腫的唇微微張開，隱約可見藏在其中的粉紅小舌。身著紅裳的樂師本就與紅相襯，且這番豔麗風景由他一手引導。殤不患喉頭滾動，亟欲宣洩這份熱意。<br/><br/>一把抱住樂師翻轉姿勢，讓樂師坐在自己身上，殤不患的手鑽入肚兜內撫摸著樂師的腹部，時不時的碰觸著褻褲的邊緣。<br/><br/>浪巫謠羞紅著臉，只因為男人不僅大掌在他身上來回游移，他雙腿敞開坐在男人懷裡，感受到雙腿間有另一份堅挺的熱度正與他的那裡相互磨蹭，細碎的快感從下身傳來，他輕輕的扭起腰，與男人的那物隔著布料蹭動著，很快的就被男人雙手扣住動彈不得。<br/><br/>「為我、寬衣。」<br/><br/>他要身上毫無隔閡，用他的身體好好感受浪巫謠的一切，冰涼、溫暖、平靜、躁動，全都是他的。只見樂師點點頭，雙手生澀的攀上男人的衣襟，一件件的脫去，外袍、內衫、裡衣、腰帶、配件，屬於男人的東西被一一取下，當男人精壯的身體展露在眼前時，浪巫謠又是害羞又是好奇的盯著男人的身軀，手指直接撫摸上去。<br/><br/>這是，不患的身體……浪巫謠想著，低下頭便吻上男人寬闊的胸肌，男人的粗喘讓他聽得臉紅心跳，他湊到男人的乳頭旁，一口含吮著，勃發的那處也抵上男人的腿根前後扭動著。<br/><br/>胸前傳來柔軟的觸感，殤不患低下頭，正好將樂師生澀又專注的神情盡收眼底。白皙的雙頰染上酡紅、粉嫩的唇瓣開開合合、小小的舌尖在乳粒旁若隱若現，被他黝黑的胸膛一襯顯得更加精緻可愛。視覺與觸覺的雙重刺激讓身上的火燃得更旺，殤不患粗魯的嘖舌，手指伸到後頸，捏住蝴蝶結的線迅速拉開。<br/><br/>「啊、嗚啊────」<br/><br/>胸前一涼，柔軟的肚兜沿著樂師線條俐落的胸腹滑落，樂師半睜著眼、有些疑惑的望著男人低頭的舉動，下一瞬，男人扣住他的腰肢翻身壓上，不僅胸乳傳來濕潤而細碎的快感，下身也被男人隔著褻褲搓揉著。浪巫謠攀住男人結實的臂膀，隨著動作發出軟糯的音調。<br/><br/>不患、正在吃他的身子……對性事一知半解的樂師含著淚，在男人面前顫抖的敞開白玉似的雙腿，讓男人恣意品嚐他腿間密所。男人的吻充滿熱度，先是在白皙胸乳來回巡弋、一口一口的留下紅艷的痕跡，而後一路沿著腹部線條吻過，在那白玉窄腰上烙出僅有男人才可欣賞的雪地紅梅圖。大手游移到髖骨上順手扯開絲帶，直接把樂師身上的褻褲脫去，挺翹的分身被解放，男人的吻便落在樂師形狀優美的分身上，突如其來的快感激得樂師發出一聲拔高的呻吟，雙腿反射性的夾住男人腦袋。<br/><br/>「哈、啊────」<br/><br/>這是什麼？浪巫謠手足無措的弓起腰，承受男人犀利的口舌對自己為所欲為。快感如浪花般拍打過來，浪巫謠從未想過自己有一天、會在心悅之人眼前敞開身子任其吮吻；也從未料到當殤不患用虔誠的神情吻過他的全身時，他的心頭會盈滿被珍視過頭的甜蜜。<br/><br/>好喜歡、好喜歡不患啊……<br/><br/>「嗚！」<br/>「弄疼你了？」<br/>「沒、沒有……」<br/><br/>哪裡沒有？殤不患盯著焰髮樂師蹙著眉吸著氣、眼角的淚珠搖搖欲墜、全身緊繃的模樣，心底嘆了口氣，淺淺戳入穴口的手指小心翼翼的撤出。他還是太急躁了，忘了初嚐性事的樂師得花更多時間準備，才好在之後與他同樂。手指往床頭旁開封的花膏又是一挖，殤不患試探的抹上樂師還緊閉的穴口，連同囊袋與根部一併抹去。<br/><br/>裹著花膏的手指在下身探索，細碎的快感漸漸瓦解方才的不適，浪巫謠紅著臉、雙手攀住腿根主動往外扳開。雖然不懂在他雙腿間的男人想做什麼，但他很喜歡男人這樣摸著他。他本能的抬起頭，與他的男人交換一個還有些生澀的吻時，他的男人一手握住樂師雪白的腿根，總是持劍的大掌擼動幾下樂師的分身後，手指下移、緩緩的探入後穴。<br/><br/>會疼的話，咬我也無妨。男人抵著樂師的唇這麼說，隨著手指深入甬道，炯炯有神的目光凝視著端麗容顏的每一個反應。浪巫謠看著男人滿頭大汗，隱忍著什麼似的在他後穴動作，他伸手抱住男人的頸，配合著手指的動作放鬆身體。<br/><br/>甬道緊窄，才放入一根手指，手指便被內裡爭先恐後的推擠著。殤不患艱難的開拓著後穴，不斷的用手指摩擦內壁、用指尖探索深處。粗糙的吻時不時的落在樂師的眼上、鼻上、唇上、頰上，當他吻住樂師精緻的耳垂時，樂師濕潤的喘息與輕輕縮緊的甬道告訴殤不患這番對待他很喜歡。瞧準機會，殤不患邊含吻著樂師的耳，邊用手指在甬道抽插。<br/><br/>細碎的水聲與斷斷續續的喘息聲在房內迴響。<br/><br/>手指漸漸增加，一根、二根、三根……殤不患無暇顧及汗滴停留在鼻尖上要掉不掉的。他只知道，身下的樂師身體柔軟得不可思議，內壁退去初始的緊繃後變得窄熱而濕滑；穴口習慣了手指後，正一縮一縮的擠壓著。樂師的聲音滲入情慾的氣息，坦率的反應讓他無法不去想著抽出手指改用自己的陽物挺入這等事。殤不患有些混亂的想著是該再忍忍、還是順著自己心意來時，塗著艷麗指彩的手為他拭去鼻頭的汗，順勢捧著他的臉。<br/><br/>「巫謠……？」<br/>「想要、不患……」<br/><br/>主動求歡有些難為情，但浪巫謠更渴望與男人締結更親密的關係。樂師半睜著眼吻上男人的唇，一手握上男人蓄勢待發的陽物，無聲的提醒男人快點與他交合同歡。既然樂師也有意，繼續磨蹭只是浪費時間，再不遲疑，殤不患抽出手指分開雙腿，又挖了些花膏在自己陽物上擼動幾把後，抵著穴口一氣挺入。<br/><br/>「啊！」<br/><br/>比手指更粗壯的物事挺入甬道，前端毫不留情的碾過內壁每一處，不偏不倚的撞上樂師最敏感的地方。浪巫謠反射性抱緊男人弓起腰，全身顫抖的發出又是快樂又是苦悶的呻吟，勃起的白玉分身經不住刺激、自前端吐出一波精水，陌生的快感像是在腦內掀起狂嵐，他什麼都想不起來，只留下填滿身心的悅樂。<br/><br/>是與殤不患結合的快樂。<br/><br/>唇上傳來微疼的感覺，好一會兒才意識到是殤不患在吻自己，浪巫謠生澀的回應殤不患的吻，配合男人有力的舌與之交纏，來不及吞嚥的唾液從唇邊溢出，分開雙唇時，望著浪巫謠的深褐眼神中彷彿有烈焰跳動。<br/><br/>男人粗壯的那物還埋在體內，被撐開的窄穴正推擠著登門拜訪的外來客，濕熱的甬道絞纏著陽物，絞出不明顯的水聲，悄悄的混入男人的粗喘與樂師的低哼裡。殤不患凝視著樂師雙眼朦朧、輕輕喘息的模樣，大手撥開凌亂的髮絲，順著額際別到耳後，連同殘餘的汗珠也一併拭去。<br/><br/>「動嗎？」<br/><br/>懷裡樂師沒答話，僅是拉著殤不患的手湊到唇邊，一口含住男人帶繭的指頭吮吻著。本是剔透的翠玉眼裡寫滿純粹的渴求，望著男人的目光有著不自知的誘惑，白玉雙腿纏上男人熊腰，腳跟在男人腰臀上勾劃一會兒便用力勾緊，帶著男人撞入窄穴深處。<br/><br/>「哼、嗯……哼嗚……」<br/><br/>樂師的舉動是個信號。殤不患挺動腰胯往穴裡衝撞，一下一下的撞擊撞得樂師身子跟著顛簸，白玉分身隨之晃蕩；手指在樂師嘴裡漫不經心的撥弄，享受樂師的香舌舔舐的美妙，唾液沾濕他的手、也沾濕樂師的臉龐，他抽出手指低頭索吻，雙手握牢樂師腰骨蠻橫挺跨。<br/><br/>臀瓣與腰腹的拍打聲、陽物與穴肉摩擦的水聲、男子低沉性感的喘息聲與帶著泣音的呻吟聲此起彼落，在異國廂房裡譜出只屬於兩人的曲。<br/><br/>快樂被反覆疊加，從交合處源源不絕的湧出。隨著敏感處被男人反覆擦撞，初時被撐開的古怪感受漸漸淡去，取而代之的是食髓知味的極樂。浪巫謠抱緊男人的肩，腰肢隨著男人的動作款款擺動，既已得趣，自然是追求更多與男人的歡愉。<br/><br/>巫謠，真是好看得緊。殤不患凝視著樂師眼角潮紅品味樂趣的神態，腰胯節奏驟變，又快又重的撞擊直接撞出樂師慌亂的旖旎喉音，白玉雙腿有些夾不住，順著自己腰側往下掉。他撈好這雙玉腿，親吻了下樂師紅潤的唇後又是一陣挺動，陽物進入又抽出，入得樂師停不住呻吟，濕軟的窄道夾了又夾，夾成男人的形狀。<br/><br/>有些什麼累積在下腹部，亟欲噴薄而出。浪巫謠啜泣著扭動腰肢，承受男人狂風暴雨般的攻擊，太深了、好漲、好舒服、好棒，他也不曉得自己在說些什麼，但他好喜歡男人聽到這些話後退去了顧慮、粗暴狂野的撞著他裡面，連吻都像野獸般撕咬，在他身上製造更多痕跡。<br/><br/>「不患……」<br/>「我們一起！」<br/><br/>感覺到內壁緊縮的頻率不尋常，殤不患一把把人抱起，直接讓樂師坐到他身上。姿勢改變讓陽物挺入更深的位置，浪巫謠感覺到男人握住自己的分身後、埋在後穴的兇器自下往上挺動，他配合男人的節奏抬腰迎接最後幾下衝刺。隨著敏感地被重重碾過，浪巫謠弓起腰，在男人有意放手的狀態下全身緊繃的射出一股股白濁體液，同一時間，在男人粗啞的呻吟聲中，後穴被灌入某種溫涼的液體。<br/><br/>樂師被快感沖刷的腦內一片空白，緊繃過度的身子突然癱軟下來，被男人抱進懷裡後雙雙倒回床上。輕重不一的喘息聲在彼此之間迴盪，浪巫謠抬起臉，與殤不患交換一個輕柔的吻。<br/><br/><br/><br/>「辛苦了。」<br/><br/>分開雙唇，男人低沉的語調透出某種靨足，讓還敏感的樂師身子輕顫。看著男人不加掩飾的目光落在他的身上，浪巫謠害羞的把頭顱埋到男人肩窩裡，得到男人一陣輕笑。<br/><br/>沒想到，他和不患，真的行周公之禮了呢……浪巫謠有些開心的想著，身體驀然騰空，男人的陽物隨之撤出。他啊的一聲反射性的抱緊男人，纏在男人腰側的雙腿圈得緊緊的，臀瓣被男人托住，隨之而來的還有殤不患的話：「咱們洗浴去，嗯？」<br/><br/>他點頭同意。經歷情事後，不僅出了汗的身子帶來黏膩的感受，連後面也有些不屬於自己的東西從穴裡滑出，滴滴答答的。徵得他首肯的男人抱著他，三步併作兩步的進入淨房後把人放下。熱水早已備好，男人挽起他的髮，舀起溫水慢慢淋在身子上。<br/><br/>「我可以、自己洗」<br/>「不行，讓我來。」<br/><br/>這可是我的福利，怎麼可以拱手讓人？男人講得理所當然，卻讓他聽得羞澀不已。看見殤不患赤裸著身體，拿起皂角為他洗浴，浪巫謠伸手探向木架，撈出一把皂豆，有些笨拙的幫男人擦洗。<br/><br/>樸實的皂香隨著水霧充斥在淨房裡，一瓢水淋下，沖去彼此身上的泡沫。樂師盯著眼前結實的腹肌輕輕撫摸，像貓咪伸掌試探的模樣很是可愛，男人忍俊不禁，捧起樂師的臉親了一口。<br/><br/>「先幫你清理，等等再給你摸！」<br/><br/>浪巫謠一開始還不明白男人口中的清理是什麼，但當男人把他抱起跨坐到身上、帶繭的指頭熟門熟路的探向穴口時，他紅著臉，抱住男人的脖子配合的抬起臀部，讓兩根手指慢慢按入穴裡、小心翼翼的撐開。<br/><br/>一手握著樂師的腿根，殤不患低著頭，專心的將他射在裡面的東西挖出來。手指慢慢向裡掏挖，穴口被撐開、粉色的穴肉暴露在空氣中，白濁隨著手指動作被弄出來，順著手指輪廓從穴口滑出。淫靡的景色讓他看得呼吸急促，手指不由自主的往深處細細探索。<br/><br/>「啊、哈……」<br/><br/>樂師腰肢發顫，快感隨手指動作一下下的拍上來，男人的手指在甬道裡摩擦，擦得他全身都熱了起來。<br/><br/>不患認真的幫他清理，他卻想著跟不患再歡好一陣，他真不應該！浪巫謠眼角含淚、抱緊男人忍著自下身蔓延的快樂，但擺動的腰臀與緊縮的甬道早已出賣他的渴望。手指被軟肉纏絞，殤不患抱緊他的樂師，帶著鬍渣的吻便落在樂師白皙的額上。<br/><br/>「別忍。」手指抽動間，男人啣著樂師的耳，語調含糊不清，「讓我聽聽……你的聲音。」<br/><br/>看見樂師在自己眼前翹起臀瓣扭動腰肢的模樣，殤不患一手摸向樂師半勃的分身擼動幾把後，挺起腰胯，將自己勃發的陽具與樂師挺翹的分身一同圈起撫慰。想要與對方結合的渴望讓他手上動作有些粗魯，樂師有些受不住的仰著頸呻吟，他含吻著樂師的喉結，手指撤出甬道，陽物取而代之的挺入，一口氣直推到底，推出樂師驟然拔高的呻吟。<br/><br/>「嗚、哼……」<br/><br/>白玉色的優美分身在他眼前噴出清液，看得殤不患發紅著眼。他胡亂的吻著浪巫謠潮紅的雙頰，腰胯有節奏的挺動著。濕熱的甬道熱情的絞緊陽物，帶來甜蜜入骨的快樂，浪巫謠發出軟膩的呻吟，敞開身子任男人大肆採擷。男人挺動一陣覺得不過癮，直接抱起樂師身子，就著結合的姿勢入了池，濺出一波水花。<br/><br/>「巫謠……」殤不患把人放在池邊，雙手扣住膝窩拉開玉腿，「陪陪我吧！」<br/><br/>好。話音方落，下身便迎來強而有力的操幹。浪巫謠有些慌亂的攀著男人的手，向他的男人張開雙腿求歡。快感如浪花般拍擊過來，撞得他搖搖欲墜，嘩啦啦的水聲中還能聽見後穴吞嚥陽物的聲音，在靈敏的聽覺中無所遁形。<br/><br/>不患在渴求他、要著他；他在吞吃著不患、邀請不患。察覺到自己跟男人有著相似的渴望，浪巫謠歡喜得嗚咽一聲，柔軟的內壁纏著陽物不放，緊熱的感受讓男人發出粗啞的呻吟，下身撞得更猛。<br/><br/>「不患、不患、喜歡你、啊……」<br/><br/>男人的陽物倏然抽離，浪巫謠發出不滿足的輕哼。下一瞬，他被翻轉成趴在池邊的模樣，臀瓣被扳開、男人自背後覆蓋上來，全身被男人的體溫包裹，堅硬的陽物再度長驅直入。他聳起臀向後仰著頸，張嘴發出快活至極的喘音。<br/><br/>堅實的臂膀圈住樂師，探出手把焰色長髮撥至身前，殤不患湊到樂師的耳畔溫柔的吻著，下身卻是撞擊得又快又深。撞擊帶動的水花濺得淨室一片狼藉，埋在樂師體內的陽物感受到內壁不規則的收縮，心知樂師將要攀頂，殤不患重重挺動數下，手指扣住樂師下顎，扳過那張端麗無雙的臉龐低頭深吻，一口吞掉樂師為自己發出的天籟美聲。<br/><br/>高潮來得快而綿長，浪巫謠雙眼失神、全身繃緊的射出稀薄的東西。同一時間，男人啃吻著樂師美唇、又一次將濁液灌滿窄穴……<br/><br/>＊<br/><br/>再度睜開眼，映入眼簾的便是男人歉疚的眼神。浪巫謠心疼的望著那雙深褐色的眼，伸出的雙手便被男人握住，整個人順勢拉入男人溫熱的懷抱中。<br/><br/>「……抱歉，還疼嗎？」<br/><br/>聽完男人的問題，他先是點頭而後搖頭。被打理乾淨的身體還有些疼、卻也不是那麼疼，況且是殤不患給予他的感覺，無論苦樂都是屬於他的……浪巫謠想著，白皙的手指充滿憐惜的撫摸著男人的臉龐。<br/><br/>「有點疼，但我很歡喜。」<br/><br/>他坦率的與男人說著感受，男人聽畢，大手握住樂師在自己臉上摩挲的手，目光明亮且灼熱。浪巫謠有些不習慣這樣不加掩飾的注視，雙頰又緩緩浮起紅暈，襯得整個人秀色可餐。乾淨而艷麗的氣質讓殤不患心動不已，執起樂師的手便印下一吻。<br/><br/>「巫謠。」<br/>「嗯？」<br/>「回不去西幽，怕嗎？」<br/>「不怕。」<br/>「我本來還怕的，現在也不怕了。」<br/><br/>焰髮青年疑惑的歪著腦袋，可愛的模樣讓殤不患看得失笑，「我跟你告白，你回應我了。」<br/>「這樣、不怕？」<br/>「不怕！我伸出去的手給你握住了。」<br/><br/>殤不患解釋完，懷裡樂師用力撲上來，他反射性的抱緊樂師的身子，樂師殘餘情慾特有的沙啞嗓音便在耳邊響起：「與你一起，我不怕的。」<br/>「有你在，就既來之則安之了。」<br/><br/>殤不患笑得隨性，第三者的聲音冷不防的在房裡出現，「喂喂！大爺，我聆牙還在這裡好嗎？」<br/>「噢！一不小心就把你忘了，真是不好意思啦！」<br/>「怎麼這樣！」<br/>「殤說的有道理。」<br/>「阿浪你怎麼幫大爺說話啦！」<br/><br/>等巫謠身體好些，就帶巫謠到處走走；若看見適合他們的小玩意兒，直接買下也無妨。殤不患迅速的規劃接下來的打算，抱著樂師、津津有味的聽著人跟琵琶的對話。<br/><br/>最重要的，他已經得到了。<br/><br/><br/><br/>【完】</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>